Guzma
Guzma is a character appears in Sun and Moon and is the leader of Team Skull and the secondary antagonist of the game. Appearance Guzma is a man with white hair, dark eyes and black eyebrows. He wears a black jacket with a zigzag pattern on both sides of his jacket. He also wears a white shirt, some black pants with two white X's under his knees and pair of white shoes. Guzma also has a purple tattoo of Team Skull on his left arm and a golden watch, while on his right hand are black and white bracelets. He also wears sunglasses with a golden frame (with one of the glasses being bent), and a locket that has the yellow logo of Team Skull. Personality A dark individual, Guzma wishes to sow fear and chaos among Alola. He bears an intimidating look, which has granted him a lot of respect, even among those not of Team Skull. Guzma sometimes behaves erratically when being defeated. As later revealed, however, he lacks confidence and desperately wants to be taken seriously as a Trainer, something Lusamine took advantage of to trick him into serving as her hidden enforcer. For all of his posturing, he does have a conscience, realizing upon seeing how obsessed Lusamine is with Ultra Beasts and her cold attitude towards the destruction they cause that he has become a danger to the world at large and turns against her. Biography Games Guzma wanted to become a Trial Captain. He was even Hala's apprentice to train in battling. However, since he was denied, due to his desire to beat other people, rather than respect them in battles, Guzma formed Team Skull and started his own plans to frighten others. It is heavily implied that he had a poor and often violent relationship with his father, and this gave him the belief that strength and respect were the only things worth having. He is first encountered at Malie Garden and mocks Professor Kukui for trying to make a league. He then battles the player character after seeing the Z Ring. He ends up losing and leaves. He is then encountered at Po Town in the big house. He is at the top and has a lot of Buginium Z. He is defeated yet again and leaves the room. He is later revealed to be working with Lusamine because she had pointed out how strong he was. He will block the entrance to the mansion where Lusamine's secret lab is. After the wormhole is opened, he will go into Ultra Space to capture Ultra Beasts. He is encountered in Ultra Space after being possessed by a Nihilego. He states that its the first time he has actually been scared. He will be teleported out by Solgaleo or Lunala. He realizes how pointless Team Skull really was and disbands it, becoming a normal Trainer. Sprites Pokémon First Battle Second Battle Third Battle Post game Trivia After he disbands Team Skull, he actually used red tape to cover the Team Skull logo at the back of his jacket. Category:Team Skull Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Reformed characters